Hurt Hangout
by Emotwin03
Summary: Kai comes over to Cinders' house to hang out. He knocks on the door to see her faking smiles and looking over her shoulder. Is she hiding something from him? Is someone hurting her? What has happened to Cinder?
1. Bedroom Break-in

**Don't You Worry Child- Swedish House Mafia**

 **Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

Im sitting on my couch when I hear a buzz from my phone, it's from my boyfriend Kai! _Hey, can I come over later? I'm bored…_ Wow, so classy Kai. We have known each other since 2nd grade, and we are both in high school now. To be precise, 9 years. He doesn't care that I'm a cyborg, and that makes me happy. He doesn't see me as broken or unfinished, he sees me as a whole human being, like everyone else, and that's good because I don't like the glares. _Sure classy Kai!_ I respond back, smiling at my smiley face.

I put my phone down on the table and stretch out my sore muscles. I just got back from the gym with Iko, but we left after the glares turned into words. I get up and go upstairs to get dressed, even though it's at my house, I still want to look nice.

As I enter my room, I see something that puts me on edge. Everything looks normal from the first glance, but if you look closer, you can see the broken mirror taped back together, the hidden words under the sheets saying "Useless Cyborg" in big red spray-painted letters, the window lock broken, and when you enter the bathroom, red lipstick insults written on the walls. This is the third time this has happened, and I still haven't told anyone about this, I mean, who could I tell? Well, I could tell Kai, but he would take this too far. He would call the police, set up video cameras in my room, etc.

I will just clean this up later, I think to myself as I put in my headphones and blare my music. _"Don't you worry child…"_ is playing, and I let the music calm me down as I got ready for our hangout. When I'm done getting dressed, I close my door and walk back downstairs, still blaring my music.

As the top stairs beneath me creak, my metal foot catches on a wood stair, therefor tripping me all the way down the 29 stairs and in front of my doorway. "OW" I exclaim, I hit my right wrist really hard on the wood. "Ugh, I think it's fractured…" I mumble to myself, and I swear if I could cry I would be. It hurts so much! I run my retina display and see that the bone is in fact fractured, Yay.

Should I tell Kai about this or not? Hmmmm, I don't know! If he asks I will, maybe. I check my phone to see 5 texts from Kai, and I shut down my music. **Hey sneaky Cinder I'm going to call you…** Um I didn't get any call from Kai…? **Answer your phone** I can't I never got a call! **What do you mean you fractured it? Fractured what?** WHAT! I must've accidently picked it up while walking up the stairs! Well, at least he doesn't know about my room… Ugh now I have to tell him about my wrist! Boys are so frustrating! **Cinder? CINDER! That's it I'm coming early and finding out what's wrong.** Wait, what? No he can't! I still haven't cleaned my room! I better get moving.

I bolt up the stairs, careful not to trip, and burst into my room. As I pick up my sheets and put them in a basket, I hear Kai getting out of his car. HOW IS HE SO FAST!? I shut and lock my bathroom door as he walks up the front stairs, I flip my mirror as he's on the last step, and I run out and lock my bedroom door as he rings the doorbell. I sprint downstairs and I almost trip again. I stop to glare at the stair thinking _I will fix you later stair, this is not over yet…_

The doorbell rings again, getting me out of my revere and I stop at the door. I check the mirror beside the door to see how I look, perfect beanie, perfect hair, perfect clothes… and a grease stain. Of course. I sigh as I open my door to see Kai leaning on my doorframe. I mirror his posture and look at him. We stay like that for a while, him staring at me, me staring back, until he finally breaks the ice.

"So, Sneaky Cinder, what exactly is…fractured?" He says while raising an eyebrow. Tell him, don't tell him, tell him don't tell him, tell him, don't tell him… "O-oh nothing j-just…" I stutter looking for an excuse and I blurt out "MY MIRROR!" Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe I just said that. Well, it's not exactly a lie, but it isn't the truth either.

Now he is going to ask where this mirror is, or how it broke, or maybe he won't even believe me! He raises him eyebrow again and tells me "You've always been a bad liar, Cin, but if this is true, where exactly is this, so called, mirror?" I was right! …Dang it… Um well upstairs is but I can't tell him that, there is one in the kitchen… I glance upstairs before smiling sweetly at Kai saying "Oh um well you see-"but I was cut off by Kai stomping up the stairs getting ready to open my bedroom door. "KAI NO DON'T YOU DARE GO IN THERE" I scream at him while sprinting up the stairs.

My foot catches on the stairs again and I trip, but before I hit the ground, strong arms are around me, holding me up. I look up to see Kai smirking at me, before he picks me up and swings me over his shoulder. I squeal as Kai starts up the stairs again. I can't believe he is doing this! We have to go downstairs! He can't see my room! I kick my feet, pound at his back, squirm in his grip, anything to get him to stop but he keeps on going, apparently paying no mind to my protests.

As we get to my bedroom door, I remember I locked it, thank god! I let out a breath of relief as Kai tries to open the door but sees it's locked. "Ha ha you can't get in classy kai!" I say in his ear and I'm so happy, until he says "We'll see about that sneaky Cinder." and pulls a bobby pin out of his shirt pocket. I pale as he straitens it out and is on his way to sticking the bobby pin in the door lock. He can't get in there.

I squirm and kick and pound with all my might and his grip loosens as he gasps, dropping the bobby pin on the floor. "CINDER!" he shrieks at me as I kick harder, until he has no choice but to readjust his grip on me. As he tries to grab my waist, I drop off of him and grab the bobby pin.

"Yes!" I scream as I bolt down the stairs, Kai always a step behind me. I turn the corner, barely dodging his hand, and bolt to the kitchen. But before I get to the blender, he grabs my waist and picks me up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO KKKAAAIIIIIII!" I scream and whine as he crushes me against him with one hand and reaches for the bobby pin.

I stretch my fractured arm with the bobby pin out as far as I can, but he still grabs for the bobby pin, but grabs my wrist instead. I scream my lungs out as I close my hand around the bobby pin and he pulls my hand closer. It hurts so badly, he won't let go. "Kai let go, let go! OW stop Kai, let go of me NOW! KAITO WHATEVER YOUR LAST NAME IS LET GO!" I scream at him but he doesn't budge. He finally releases my wrist only to grab my fist instead. By that time I have gone limp in his arms. He sits down quickly and grabs the bobby pin out of my hand. He then runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs, but I just stay here lying on the filthy kitchen floor and curl up into a ball.

I hear him unlock the door and softly start softly singing a song that has always calmed me down. _"If I lay here…"_ I hear Kais footsteps above me as he dumps out my basket… _"If I just lay here… Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_ And then he moves to the mirror _"Forget what we're told… Before we get too old…"_ and finally I hear him unlocking the bathroom door _"Show me a garden that's bursting into life…"_ I can even hear his gasp as he looks at my walls.

He moves to the top of the stairs, and starts coming down them slowly. I look up at him to see him staring at me, but I just close my eyes. Pretty soon, I hear him lay down next to me, and he strokes my cheek, but I still don't open my eyes. I can't see him looking at me with those eyes.

Slowly, he sits me up and leans me against his chest. I can feel his heartbeat against my back, and I lean my head against his shoulder, finally opening my eyes. I look into his eyes to see worry and pity, so I close my eyes again, I don't want his pity.

"I bruised my wrist, and that's why I was screaming at you, because you grabbed my bruised wrist. And I'm pretty sure you know why I locked my bedroom door and didn't want you to go into it, and I'm sorry for screaming at you for that, too." I say and chuckle. Do I scream that often? I open my eyes again as he rests his chin on the top of my head and says "It's ok, and I'm really sorry for grabbing your wrist and not letting go, I will make it up to you." I smile, because he always says that to me.

"It's ok Kai…" I say, and snuggle up to his chest. I turn my head so that my nose is against his neck, and I reposition myself against him. He slowly leans back so that we are lying on the floor and I tease him by kissing his neck. He chuckles and says "Not tonight Cinder" I smile at his words and slowly drift to sleep.

As I'm almost asleep, I hear him quietly sing _"Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_ …

 **Review if you love Kainder as much as I do! Comment if you want a next chapter, and what you want in it.**

 ** _-Missawesome03_**

Go on my profile to see Cinders outfit


	2. First time meeting

**Well, this story makes me a beta! This is how Kai and Cinder meet in Kindergarten. Remember: Cinder is 5 and Kai is 6 in this story. My bad if it's bad, no one responded but I'm pretty sure people wanted this. Review the other two ideas because i'm out of them!**

 **Warning: CLIFFHANGER! (DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!)**

 _ **5 year old Cinders POV:**_

I have crayons spread all over the floor, and I'm lying on my stomach, looking at my masterpiece so far. I'm drawing a red balloon, because I was just thinking about that time me and my parents were at the park.

 _My left hand was in my dad's hand, and my right one was in my mom's. I was so happy because they said that we were going to get ice-cream. I was skipping along, about to jump the curb, when both my parents lifted their arms, making me feel like I was flying._

 _I squealed in excitement as they swung me around. My mother let go but before any damage happened to me, my father caught me in his arms, hugging me and swinging me at the same time. I looked into his bright joyful blue eyes and smiled broadly at him. He returned the smile, but set me down on the ground after. I pouted and sat down, but then I heard the familiar sound of bells chiming, and shot up. Those bells mean the ice-cream truck is finally here!_

 _I grab dads hand and drag him to the ice-cream truck, only to see mom there getting ice-cream already. I sprint to her, my hand still in my dad's, and we finally reach the ice-cream truck, where mom is waiting there for us. She walks over to the side bench with a metal table under the oak tree, and then I notice her hand behind her back. "Mommy, what's behind your back?" I ask, staring up at her. She gives me a small smile before setting my ice-cream cone down on the table and then she crouches down beside me._

 _She stares into my eyes meaningfully and I give her a questioning gaze in return. She chuckles and dad comes to crouch down beside her. Now that we are all eye level, she glances at dad, and then reveals her hand from her back. I gasp, and smile so wide I think I may never stop smiling. She knows how much I love them, and especially that color!_

 _In her hand is the most perfect red balloon I have ever seen. She gives the balloon to me, and I stare up at it, amazed to see the clouds through it, all slightly red. I jump up and down and accidently let go of the balloon. I gasp as I don't feel the ribbon, and look up to see my balloon just start to float up, before dads hand closes around the ribbon at the end before it can get too far. Mom gives me my ice-cream and dad ties the ribbon around my wrist. When they are done, they say "Good! Now you look like a normal happy child!" I take that as a compliment until dad-_

I'm snapped out of my memory when the kid beside me flicks my left pigtail.

"Hey," I shout, "My mommy made that pigtail so stop flicking it!" Without looking at the person who flicked it, I continue my red balloon drawing. Then suddenly, I feel a slight tug on my pigtail and a red ribbon falls down onto my drawing.

"HEY!" I shout again, and finally look at the culprit.

He is a brunette boy with brown eyes and when he smiles at me, anyone else would have swooned, but now me. I'm still mad at him for taking my ribbon out of my hair.

"That was my favorite ribbon and you ruined it! It took my mommy a whole 5 minutes to make that, now look at what you've done!" I screech at him. He loses his smile, and turns around to go through his bag.

I peek over his shoulder to try and see what he is doing, but he moves away a little. I huff and sit back down, crisscross applesauce style. Who does he think he is, messing with my pigtails…? I start to draw little patterns with my fingers on my knee, when he suddenly turns around, his hand behind his back. He gives me a small smile before sitting on his knees before me. When he stares into my eyes, I realize I haven't heard him talk yet.

"Are you ill?" I blurt out, startling him.

He looks at me confused before giggling, then laughing, then giggling again before sniffing and whipping his nose. I get up on my knees and peer up at him. He giggles again and I sit back down. He then reaches out his hand in a fist, silently asking me to open it. I stare at him before I open his fist. In his hand is a blue sparkly ribbon.

"Hey, I lost that ribbon last week!" I say smiling.

He smiles back and says "Yeah, I found it and you are the only one obsessed with ribbons so…" he says smirking.

"I am not obsessed." I say defensively, and he stares at my wrists. I stare down at then to see my whole arms covered in ribbons. "Oh that? That's nothing!" I say giving him an angel smile. He says in return

"Then take all of them off." I stare at him before standing up and going to the teacher. I ask her to cut these ribbons all off.

"Are you sure, Cinder?" she asks me.

I nod my head, that boy will not win this. She cuts them all off and I run back to my spot and slide on my knees in front of him, staring at him.

"My name's Kai!" he says holding out his hand.

"I'm Cinder" I say back as I suddenly grab his wrist. He jumps up, but doesn't even look down at his hand while I start my revenge, it's like he expected it. He finally looks down at his wrist when I'm done to see the red ribbon I tied around his wrist.

He gently grabs my wrist and ties the blue ribbon around my wrist saying "Now we're even". I smile at him and then lay flat on my stomach, returning to my balloon drawing.

I know he is looking because I can hear him lay down next to me and can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

Without looking back at him I say "Stop snooping, Snooper!" while smirking at him.

"But that's what a snoopers SUPPOSED to do!" He says, looking at me with wide eyes for emphasis. Maybe, just maybe, I could learn how to play nice with this boy…

"What are you drawing?" He asked, moving in front of me and my drawing. "It's a red balloon my mommy and daddy gave me last week, and it was one of the ribbons tied around my wrist before." I said simply.

"Oh" he said and stared at me "Then why did you cut it off?"

"To prove you wrong" I said, not even glancing up at him when I said it.

He stayed silent, until I finally looked up at him, to see he was about to tell me something. I dreaded what he would say, maybe it would set me off and I would have to share my crayons with him, but before he could speak, the bell rang, signaling the weekend.

I sighed, packed away my things, and headed outside without even glancing at this boy Kai. I'm already obsessing over what fun things mommy and daddy had planned for me! Maybe we would go back to my favorite park! I continued these thoughts as the kids left on carpool one by one, until I was the last one, but I didn't even realize it over my growing excitement.

That is, until the teacher tapped my shoulder and grabbed my hand, heading back inside. I skipped along beside her, and she brought me to the office.

I sat down in one of the chairs as she grabbed the phone and started dialing numbers on it, undoubtedly calling my parents.

When the person finally picked up, she handed the phone to me, but the person on the line was not the one I expected.

These were not my parents.

 **Cliffhangers, darn, I know! Review and tell me what to do next! I'm a beta now so ask for help! Give me two more ideas and I will post them! But only two! Sorry for not updating, a lot has been going on this week, but that's no excuse! I will try and be better! Review! 3**

 _ **-Missawesome03**_


	3. Apron (back to the present)

I wake up to my pillow moving. Why is my pillow moving, is there an earthquake?! I think, as I snap my head up to see the underside of Kai's chin. I sigh in happiness and snuggle back into him. I see that it's still dark outside through my window. I have plenty of time, I'm not ready to wake up yet… I think as I drift back to sleep.

(/)

I wake up to Kai's chest rumbling, and his hand comes up to brush the hair out of my face. I pretend to still be asleep as he kisses my forehead and tries to sit up. Just to make it harder on him, I snuggle more into him and wrap my arms around him. Let's see if he can sit up now, I think as he squirms underneath me. He sighs and tries once again to sit up.

He tries not to wake me up as he sits up and I'm suddenly straddling him. He sighs again and looks into the kitchen. He runs his eyes and blinks a couple of times before he starts to rub my back. After a while he pats me before kissing my head and nuzzling into my shoulder. He hums into my neck and I try my hardest not to shiver.

Oh what the heck, I think, I have to wake up at some point. I move my head to the side and bite his earlobe. He groans, now noticing I was awake. I nibble his ear and he pulls back to look me in the eyes. I feel as if he can see into my soul. I feel an ache between my thighs as he pulls me closer and closes the space between us. I moan into his mouth as he bites my bottom lip, then sucking on it, asking for permission into my mouth. I grant his access, and he takes my mouth fully. His tongue starts exploring my mouth and he gets on his knees, then he lifts us up to where he is fully standing and I am straddling his hips. On instinct, I wrap my legs around him, and he pushes my back into the nearest wall. I moan at the feeling of being cocooned by his warmth, and I can feel him smiling against my lips. I never want this moment to end. He pulls back and I whimper, so then he resorts to kissing my neck and biting my collarbone.

I start to shake against him as he dips his head lower… **(A/N Sorry guys but if you want to read the rest of this, review and I will post the rest of the scene on a different story full of many juicy lemons ;)**

He groans as we catch our breaths. I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall, still panting. He puts his head forehead on the floor and lies on his stomach in front of me. I have never felt anything anywhere near that intense pleasure. I moan again remembering the feeling of Kai. He breathlessly chuckles and gives me one last lick. I squeak in surprise and pleasure, but he pulls away and gets up. I look up at him, and he winks at me before going into the kitchen. I am still panting, but now I am curious. What is he going to do to my kitchen?!

I shakily get up and walk towards the kitchen. I pass the corner, and see the funniest sight. I start laughing so hard, I fall down to my knees. Kai is in my apron that says "World worst cook", only the apron, not even pants on, and is cooking pancakes. He turns towards me and smirks than starts to do the chicken dance.

I fall on my back, laughing so hard I would cry if I could, and I start to roll around still dancing. I laugh as I realize how lucky I am to have him with me. I laugh less now, and he finishes the pancakes. He puts them on plates, and then comes to sit in front of me with the pancakes. We eat, and he is still in the apron.

 **Hope you guys liked that! I might do the rest of the lemon on a different story so that those readers who don't want to read lemons, don't have to. But I loved writing this Kainder fluff! The feels are so cute! Are you guys happy I updated? Review! It helps me update faster! If you need a beta or just want to chat, PM me because I am always open to a chat! I love to talk! I updated all 3 stories today, I am so proud of myself! Tell me what you think and what you want next, because I have no idea! :)**

 _ **-Emotwin03**_


End file.
